Dance of Madness
by StarryNight1313
Summary: Set in the world of Fire Emblem:Awakening, Mad King Discord threatens the peace of the realm and Princess Twilight must go to stop him, but the dancer Fluttershy is caught in the mix! Will the Mad King prove too much for this fragile butterfly?


The battlefield was dusty and dry. There were few shrubs and those that could survive dotted the landscape, the only green in a barren wasteland of brown. The name "Border Wastes" seemed largely appropriate. A gust of wind circled the plain and twirled around the band of crusaders. At the front of the group stood a proud warrior, a princess. Her cape was picked up in the breeze, a dark slash of blue amid the dreary wastes. Her indigo hair danced around, despite being pulled back into a long tail. A golden diadem glittered around her forehead. Another solider, from the back ranks, came to her and bowed.

"Princess Twilight! It is nearly time. Our trackers have spotted him just over yonder."

The royal woman stood tall, her boots firmly planted into the ground. She nodded firmly and placed a strong hand upon her loyal sword, Falchion. Just then, a tall solider strode over to her, boots clanking loudly. The thick armor chinked together as they drew near. The princess turned slowly and pushed back her bangs.

"Greetings, Applejack. How do you fare?"

The knight swung her lance backwards and tossed back her dusty blonde hair. She laughed loudly.

"No better or worse than thee, Princess!"

Twilight folded her slim arms across her chest, smiling lightly. Though Applejack was from Ferox, and the Khan of West Ferox to boot, it seemed as though they were lifelong friends. A loyal friend and warrior was worth more than a thousand wavering wills.

"What news have you, then, Applejack?" asked Twilight seriously.

As she spoke, a tiny figure stepped out from behind the towering knight. It was a little dancer with long, pale limbs and a shy smile. She extended a graceful foot forward, bells jingling from a bracelet upon her sweet ankle. Her rosy hair was separated into tiny braids amid the flowing tresses. She gazed up at the princess and blushed deeply.

"This," smiled Applejack pulling the girl forward, "is Fluttershy. She's a top-rate dancer. She'll have your men invigorated in no time!"

The tiny girl did no more than mumble a word or two under her breath. In her hands, she clutched two golden bracelets with a shimmering sash attached between them. Her garments were skimpy and revealing; the way they shone on her pale body made one think of a harem girl. Yet, it was evidently clear that she was an innocent—in body and mind. Her blue eyes glittered when she gazed at the princess.

"Well," grinned the princess, "happy to have you. You may accompany me towards the frontlines, unless you'd prefer to remain at the back."

Applejack was the first to falter at this idea. Her freckles became more obvious as her smile faded from her cheeks.

"The thing is, your highness, she's not really a fighter," explained the knight.

Fluttershy held her hand out, her delicate fingers extending outward toward Applejack. Her arms were bare, except for a piece of golden jewelry on her upper arm. It was detailed with little butterflies.

"I can follow you, Princess Twilight. I have a sword. However, I cannot lead."

Applejack seemed astounded and stood back, placing her weight on her heel. Her armor gleamed in the daylight. It was remarkable that such a small figure would want to go out into danger so willingly. Then, secretly, the knight grinned once more. Obviously, the royal woman was attractive in her own right. Love was funny like that.

"Well, I'll lead the rear group behind you then, Princess," nodded Applejack.

The princess dismissed her with a wave of her dark hand. She turned to the dancer, whipping her cape out from behind her boots with a dramatic flair.

"We must depart. Stay behind me."

Fluttershy nodded softly and folded her hands to her chest. On her hip was a small iron sword. She would do her part for this perfect princess, and she would do it well. Exhaling surely, the dancer followed behind the new exalt. Twilight drew Falchion and pointed it towards the sky. The blade glimmered in the high sun as she let out a war cry.

"To arms!"

The army charged out behind the princess kicking up a cloud of dust. There was a cry bellowing out from the team as they ran forward. Fluttershy was trying to keep up with the princess, but her sandals were not made for sprinting. Still, she knew her duty and grasped the sort and her hip even tighter. As the soldiers grew weary, she would go and dance for them. Her toes were light upon the dust and her limbs were fluid as she seemed to shimmer amid the dust. The soldiers would raise their swords and lances to her, feeling invigorated as she danced solely for their sakes. Princess Twilight would gaze back now and again, to make sure her ward (or sorts) was still doing well. She smiled in relief to see that the girl was truly helping. Still, the real battle lie ahead. Another solider ran toward her, waving one hand widely.

"Princess! Princess! We've spotted him!"

The solider bowed before continuing. He seemed out of breath and out of sorts. The royal woman kept her composure, though her mind was screaming for answers. Was _he_ here or not? After all this time, she could finally have her vengeance. From across the plain, she swore she could feel his evil presence, lurking like a snake in the bush. She stared down almost coldly at the solider, violet eyes burning. From behind her, though she did not notice, was the dancer, waiting anxiously.

"He is on the edge of the plain surrounded by a small band of soldiers. They are his most loyal kin and will not abandon him this day if they have not before. His defeat could be well immanent, but thus far we have only engaged the small front most group of five."

The crown princess frowned deeply, seeming more proud and regal than ever. This was her sworn duty. He had forced the once-royal exalt to commit suicide. Her older sister Celesita had leapt off of a cliff in order to prevent imamate war between Ylisse and Plegia. He had tried countless times to assassinate her sister and claim the Fire Emblem for himself. However, all attempts had failed until…

Twilight had to fight back a tear. The pain that welled within her now was familiar, yet it cut as deep as ever. She grasped the fabled sword Falchion in her hand. This would end here.

"Very well! We continue to march. Stay together everyone!"

Fluttershy padded forward quickly with a graceful turn. Those around her felt invigorated and gave a joyful shout. The princess was too far ahead of her to be inspired and continued to push further and further ahead. The dancer wore an anxious look and tried to stay with her protector, but found she could not quite move that quickly. Her breath became light and quick; she was tiring. Still, she was not thinking of herself this moment, but rather the princess.

"What disturbs Princess Twilight so?" she wondered aloud.

The query was obviously just audible enough for another solider, a gorgeous archer named Rarity stood beside her, and answered.

"Why, because the Mad King Discord led the former exalt of Ylisse to ruin, darling!"

The dancer folded her hands to her soft chest, her eyes wide. She seemed frightened.

"Who?"

The archer raised a thin eyebrow and flipped her curled ponytail over her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes twinkled, she just adored gossip! Drawing her bow to the ready position, she continued forward. The dancer followed behind, her sash sparkling in the light.

"The Mad King Discord! Why, he is the King of Plegia! A dark and twisted soul that wants nothing more than chaos, and the Fire Emblem, of course," responded the archer, shooting down a weakened enemy before her.

Fluttershy felt her heart skip a beat. So that was it then! Her eyes became fixed to the expanse before her. She was Twilight's cerulean cape whipping in the dusty wind. The princess was determined to avenge her sister's death at the hands of a madman. She had every reason to be a bit less level-headed than normal. However…

An enemy suddenly came upon the dancer as she was aiding another solider. The archer Rarity, turned and shot the enemy lancer in the back, but it was not enough. The noblewoman gave a light curse and attempted to nock another arrow, but she felt this effort was in vain. The lancer closed in, stabbing right for Fluttershy. She raised her small iron sword weakly, closing her eyes and preparing for the blow. Metal met metal and her sword went flying off into the distance, arching high over her head. She collapsed helplessly into the dirt and watched with horrified eyes as the lancer extended his arm, going for the kill.

Suddenly, the princess returned in a blaze of glory. She leapt out before the dancer and swung Falchion. The legendary blade did not falter and turned the lance away, shattering the wooden handle behind it. The solider gave a yelp as the wood splintered in his hands. With no hesitation, Twilight raised Falchion over her head and gave a one-handed swooping blow down upon the enemy. The lancer felt the sword rip at his cloth armor and choked, splattering blood on the royal woman's boots. Fluttershy, witnessing death for the first time, gave a squeal of fright. She watched as the light faded from the man's eyes; his body crumpled lifelessly into the dirt.

Though frightened, the dancer grasped the princess' hand and heaved herself out of the dirt. She was trembling. Still, Twilight appeared determined; her violet eyes burned with fervor.

"We need to proceed. Stay close behind me for we are fast approaching the Mad King. I will need you most when we confront him."

Fluttershy nodded firmly. This time she would not fail. After all, she owed her very life to this noble princess. Keeping close behind, she did not aid those around her but followed at the heels of Princess Twilight. The noise of the battlefield faded from her ears and her mind became blank, save for one thought: help Twilight.

The group of men and women behind them continued to charge forward at a rapid pace, even without Fluttershy's inspirational dancing. There was a loud scream and Fluttershy turned to see that the archer that had aided her was grievously wounded. A mage had damaged her from afar, blocking her arrows with gusts of wind magic. The dancer almost turned back to save her, but the princess grabbed her arm and whisked her forward ever still.

"I know it seems brutal," shouted the woman, "but we need to press on! The most important objective as of now is to kill the Mad King. Only then will we all be safe!"

Fluttershy let herself be spirited along as her sandaled feet tried to keep pace. Ahead of her she saw everything that Twilight had previously predicted. There was a small band of warriors surrounding just one man. It was a taller man with a sword that had been curved and deformed to resemble a lightning bolt. It crackled and hissed with electric magic.

"Stay back and away from that sword! It will hurt you from a distance," warned Twilight.

Fluttershy nodded and stepped back as the princess approached the band of enemies. A few of their own went in before her, picking off some of the weaker mages and a swordsman. Twilight wasted no time and stepped out into the dangerzone. She could feel electric currents running beneath her boots. Falchion was grasped in her two gloved hands as she held it forward.

"Step out Discord, you coward!"

Fluttershy danced behind the princess, her twisting body providing energy and inspiration to her princess. She tossed her rosy hair into the hair, braids dancing in the wind. The princess thanked her and took two more steps forward in order to find the king. He did step out from his warriors, as the princess had hoped. His white hair was somewhat spiked upward and streaked just once with a stroke of black. His eyes were a wild golden color. Even from a slight distance, Fluttershy felt her blood run cold. What a fright!

The Mad King laughed loudly, howling so hard that his back bent backwards. His cloak of blood red flailed out behind his thin frame. The lightning sword glowed in his gnarled hand.

"Oh, if it isn't the young princess! Twilight, darling, how was the funeral?" mocked he, eyes full of malice.

Fluttershy silently encouraged her leader and danced in a circle slowly behind her. The sash in her hands shimmered as she spun it around her slim waist. Twilight wailed in agony and lashed out with her sword, only to meet the lightning sword head-on. She felt a jolt of electricity course through her and was forced to leap back in temporary retreat. Her face was twisted in torment. The dancer behind her jumped into the air gracefully and let her dance continue to aid her princess. The exalt dodged a lightning bolt from the Mad King and slashed a second time at him, this time landing the blow.

Discord let out a small cry as the sword grazed his arm. It ripped the cloth of his shirt and blood began to run freely. He swiped at the princess recklessly, but she easily dodged it.

"What is the matter, princess? Mad because your precious sister is eating worms?"

The dancer behind stepped forward, her eyes flushed with angry tears. How dare he speak like that to her. She was directly behind Twilight now and gave a shout of encouragement. Her body spun in a tiny circle once more and her arms flew out as gracefully as a bird. The royal woman, upon seeing her, gave a shout and pressed forward.

"You are a monster, Discord! I will end you here and now!"

The Mad King laughed once more, his head bobbing up and down from the wreath of feathers (of differing colors) and metal cage that surrounded his neck. His pointy crown glimmered as he raised the lightning sword aloft. A bolt came down so near Twilight that she was forced to roll away from it. Fluttershy gave a cry and ran to her. The princess stood and shook her head, attempting to clear it. Her ears buzzed. The dancer was beside her, eyes full of tears.

"I fare fine, Fluttershy. Keep away!"

The dancer, stunned, shuffled back. It was at this that the Mad King gave notice of her. His eyes briefly took in the slim figure of a girl with pink hair. Her flat stomach was exposed to the desert sun and her dancing legs were just barely covered by a transparent material. He watched as she continued to dance for the pitiful princess before her. He rubbed at his arm, hand becoming coated in sticky blood. The wound upon his arm was worse than he had originally thought. Curse that blade!  
Discord jumped high into the air and swung down upon the recovering princess. She raised her blade to block the jagged sword. A burst of lightning came forth across the battlefield and those around the two engaged. Some shielded themselves from the static. The princess, however, came out on top and threw off the Mad King. He crashed into the ground, banging his shoulder against a rock. Twilight tried to finish him, but he protected himself with a swipe from the sword. She jumped away from the circle of lightning. The dancer was still behind her and the clash of swords from enemies and allies still rang throughout the plain. Still, with the enemy falling down around them, this battle was almost over.

The Mad King rose, his mind a mess. Thinking quickly, he formulated a plan of escape. Even certain defeat on a battlefield could not crush his spirit. It was better to run in cowardly defeat than die as a warrior. With a wicked laugh, he jammed in sword into the ground and an earthquake was triggered. Lightning split the ground and the earth rose forth. Soldiers from both sides faltered and attempted to retreat from the point of impact.

There was one, however, who refused to budge. Princess Twilight was vaulting from rock to rock with her sword in one hand. Discord knew that she would charge directly for him. His mind racing, he leapt through the rocks and grabbed the person closest to them, clasping them tightly in his one arm. The perfect leverage for him would be a helpless victim. The princess stopped dead in her tracks as the Mad King held a short knife to the victim's neck.

"I am leaving this place! You have won for now, but I will overtake you in the end!"

The princess yelled something, but it was lost to the wind as Discord the Mad King spirited away with the dancer in his arms. Fluttershy could do no more than scream as her captor carried her to the dark land of Plegia…

Fluttershy grasped onto her captor tightly as he mounted a horse and galloped at breakneck speed out of the Border Wastes. Her bottom was slipping from the charging beast and her slim fingers had to clutch the king's shoulders in order for her to remain upon the horse, no matter how much of a monster she was. The Mad King paid her no heed but continued to rally the men out of the Border Wastes. Most of his loyal men had been killed in battle; nearly three-fourths of the number had been decimated. Discord clenched his sharp teeth together, cursing to himself. Damn that Ylisse brat!

His blood continued to boil as the horses' hooves created a dust storm to mask their trail. Soon, they were well out of range of the Border Wastes and the Ylisseian soldiers. The Mad King then, finally, noticed that his prey was about to fall away from him. He clutched at her bare waist and pulled her to his chest. She did not wriggle for fear of death under the galloping beast. Tears stained her cheeks but no voice would come to her. She wanted to scream, to run back to her princess. It was better her than the princess, yet her heart was grieving. The king, if he saw her tears whatsoever, paid her no mind. Fluttershy clamped her eyes shut and did not open them until the horses slowed.

One of her teal eyes opened hesitantly. Then, in awe, she gazed up upon a dark and twisted labyrinth. It was made of dark hedges and obsidian statues pointing in all different directions. She peeked over the king's shoulder and saw that the men behind her had come to a halt. The Mad King gave a gesture with his head and lead them directly into the maze. His horse walked slowly, eyes trained upon the treacherous stone ground below.

"Where are we?" whispered the girl, more to herself than the rider behind her.

The Mad King clutched her waist tighter with one hand, scratching her soft skin with a hard nail. She winced.

"This is the Lost Labyrinth, named so for quite evident reasons. If we proceed correctly through here, the castle will be within sight. In this manner, no unwanted parties may follow us…"

The dancer removed her hands from his shoulders now that the horse had slowed. She observed her surroundings, in case she could send correspondence to the princess. If she could memorize how they proceeded, perhaps she could send word to Twilight. The Mad King came to the same conclusion equally as quickly for he took her head and shoved it quite forcefully into his chest. The dancer let out a soft cry.

"Quiet, my dear, or the wolves will get you!" snickered Discord.

The girl paused. Were there really wild beasts in this place? Her naivety betraying her, Fluttershy then stayed absolutely silent. She was now obligated to breathe in the sweaty clothes her nose was currently lodged in. They smelled almost musty, but there was a faint scent of flowers that lingered there. To her, this was the most repugnant for it could have only come from a woman. To think of him with a woman made her physically ill.

The man released her head and she withdrew it from his chest carefully, unwilling to have it forced back once more. The maze had ended and the horses were now beginning to trot at a decent pace. Fluttershy pushed back her long ponytail and began to pick at one of her braids; there was a leaf lodged there. Then, as she was distracted, Discord nudged her with his elbow. The dancer looked up and saw a grandiose castle of sandstone and colored marble. It was made of winding staircases and terraces with climbing ivy and gilded windows. The palace was simply gorgeous. And to think such a man, or beast, lived there…

"This is the castle of Plegia, my dear," said Discord absentmindedly gazing around.

Fluttershy would not speak to him, but her situation made it rather difficult to do anything more rebellious than that. She clutched her two golden bracelets in her hands, making the sash between them draw up around her. In this place, she suddenly felt very exposed.

The horses, with the weary men atop them, entered the castle through the drawbridge over a terrifyingly deep moat. Fluttershy yelped as the horse faltered while crossing. The Mad King did not react, but kept the horse steady; it was too weary to continue. The men headed towards the stables which were located in a large plaza. There was no barn for them, but a small shelter that freely let the horses come and go as they pleased. The plaza was littered with plants and even some small birds. Fluttershy smiled and sat up a bit straighter, trying to get a decent view. She did not notice the king studying her from behind.

Discord dismounted, lifting the dancer off as well, he held her arm and walked her directly into the palace from a side door. The girl had to step quickly in order to keep up. Tears began to flow more freely now that the realization hit her. She was a prisoner here; it was likely she could be killed if he believed she was no longer useful. The bracelets on her wrists and ankles clinked together as she shuffled on behind him. The sound rang through the long corridor as the pair wound around towards what must have been the main receiving room. The throne room was clearly somewhere else, however Fluttershy was too worried to think about why they had gone to one and not the other.

From the side of the room a court caller announced them both. The court peoples bowed deeply, both men and women arching their backs to the so-called Mad King. Discord stood upon the steps leading up towards a separate room and held Fluttershy next to him, squeezing her arm tighter and tighter. She almost let out a howl, for it pained her so.

"I have captured a Ylissian to remain here as my captor! It was with her as prey that I was able to escape; it will be with her that the Ylissian brat will be baited," announced he to his subjects.

There was a burst of conversation that rippled across the room at this news. Some courtiers began to make circles among themselves, covering their lips with their hands as to mask themselves and their words. The dancer remained at the front and trembled as all eyes were upon her. She saw court women towards the side, sneering at her. One she heard quite clearly comment about how scantily she was clad. Fluttershy blushed madly. Discord made a gesture towards one of the men and snapped his fingers. Just then, fifty or more women began to pour out from one of the connecting rooms. They were dressed as scantily, if not more so, than even the dancer.

All the women that came out sparkled brightly, diamonds and gold glittering upon every available limb of their bodies. Some wore chemise and others silk. All had bright laughs and snickering giggles. Discord snapped his fingers again and one woman came immediately forward, eyes trained down. She seemed a bit older and her dark hair was pulled back into a high bun. There seemed to be soft wrinkles upon her face, but they were outshined by her clear, dark eyes. Her body was as firm and supple as the other's and she was clad in a sweeping dark blue dress with glittering diamonds and another, darker stone. Fluttershy was a bit captivated by this woman; she held a power within her that seemed fit for a queen and not a harem leader.

"Luna, this dancer is for you. Teach her the procedure and prepare her quarters. If she escapes, your head will be mine," threated Discord in a low voice before a burst of laughter shot forth.

Fluttershy was thrown to the woman, who caught her coldly in her dark arms. She bowed and escorted the girl towards a side down and away from the jeering crowd. The dancer shivered, eager to leave them behind.

The pair entered another large plaza which was fertile with plants and butterflies. Roses grew on one pillar, as red as blood, but smelling far more pleasant. Fluttershy felt her gaze linger upon this place. She thought she even spotted a small pond off to one corner. The hall they went down wound around this place so that anyone exiting their room could immediately go to the plaza. Luna led on towards the room furthest from anything else. It must have been the last available, or desirable, place. Luna took out a ring of keys that she wore at her side and unlocked the room, gesturing for the other to enter.

The girl came into the dark room slowly, gently placing her hand at the doorframe. It was musty and cold, but there was a window facing towards another plaza. A small bed was shoved to one corner of the room and a small chest for clothes was at another. The girl simply stood in the middle of the space helplessly. The head lady stood erect near the door, keys grasped in her hand.

"You are the property of King Discord of Plegia now. The faster you accept this fact, the faster you will find contentment here."

Fluttershy frowned deeply, her brows digging into her normally placid face. Luna held up a hand, silencing the girl's comment.

"Breakfast will be delivered to your room and you are free to eat in the plaza outside. I recommend avoiding the other girls as they have set locations for dining. You are the lowest here, so I would not advise any haughty behavior.

The king will summon you at his will. You will always go to him or risk death as the alternative. With the other fifty girls here, this will not be a common occurrence, so in this I ask you to be patient and remain calm.

I would also advise you not to plan any escapes. I will find out and you will be severely punished. There is a reason Ylisse has not dared to invade this place directly, for it is nigh impenetrable. Have you questions yet?"

Fluttershy, dejectedly, shook her head. Luna turned on a heel and slammed the wooden door behind her. Then, retreating to the bed, Fluttershy fell upon it and began to weep pitifully. Her cries echoed throughout her room. She would not budge from the place, even though her dinner was brought to her but an hour later. The dancer felt herself giving up as she recalled how the brave Princess Twilight had saved her...but there would be no saving her from this place. This beautiful palace was nothing more than a cage. She touched her butterfly hair pin, whishing desperately that she could fly away. To be a slave for such an awful man would simply kill her…

When there was a second, or was it third?, knock upon her door, Fluttershy arose from the bed. She called out bitterly:

"No one may enter!"

The knock came again, more urgently.

"You have been summoned, mistress. Please come out," came the detached voice.

Fluttershy did not move. She remained where she was and was determined to continue doing so.

"Go away!" she screamed.

"Mistress, please, I am but a messenger. He will punish me if I return without you," came the voice again, pleadingly.

Even though her head was screaming to deny him once more, to damn the consequences and do as she pleased, Fluttershy arose and went to the door. She smoothed her hair and wiped underneath her eyes. How she appeared meant little to her normally, but in this instance her life may depend on it. Still, with no mirror in the room at moment there was no more that she could do. The dancer opened the door slowly and saw a pale man standing before her, lance practically shaking in hand. She closed the door behind herself and agreed to follow him.

Fluttershy followed the guard to the throne room. He opened the door for her but did not proceed inside. When the wooden door slammed behind her, her heart leapt. The entire room turned its head toward her; she felt as though she were an animal on display. In a way, the analogy was quite literal. From on high in his throne, the Mad King Discord turned as well. He grinned almost greedily and his fingertips clinked together. A sort of golden armor covered one of his forearms and hand, making it appear as though he had a giant golden claw. A lion's pelt covered the other half of his body, hanging off of his shoulder. Fluttershy found herself initially repulsed by him; he looked chaotic and cruel. Still, head held high, she sashayed towards the center of the room, her sash trailing out behind her. The room was dead silent.

She did not bow before him but let her waist stand bare before the crowd. Though she appeared cool and nonchalant, inside she was shaking. From behind her she could hear a bored cough. The Mad King clicked his fingernails together.

"My little conquest," he sneered, licking his lips, "will you not dance for this hall?"

Though she was not sure if her decision was correct, but some part of her would not bow to him. She tossed back her hair and turned her hip at him, refusing to move any further. The court began to mutter amongst themselves and the whispers sounded like snakes in the grass. Fluttershy crossed her slim arms, her bracelets jangling at the wrists. The king frowned, but then looked distinctly bemused. His sharp teeth flashed as his lips parted to reveal a smile.

"Ah, fiery," he commented almost passively.

Fluttershy exhaled softly. Her ploy had worked to some extent. Though she did not see her continual dismissal of the king working in the future, it had worked in this moment. She tried to maintain the ruse, though inside she could feel her heart pounding rapidly. Her fingers felt numb as she held her sash. Then, suddenly, the king snapped his long fingers. Almost immediately the court stood up and filed out one of the three doors out of the main throne room. Fluttershy bit her lip. What was going to happen to her now?

"Now, we are alone," said Discord, almost darkly.

Fluttershy shifted from foot to foot. Her bare feet felt cold against the marble floor of the hall. Was he going to come at her? This seemed less likely as he did not budge from his throne.

"Dance for me, and me alone. I will not allow you to leave until you do so."

Fluttershy felt nothing but numb. Her bluff had been called. She gazed around the room and it seemed as though the room was a jail. There was no way in or out. He had laid a proposition before her but she had no choice in the matter. Accepting was the only way to move forward. Still, in her mind she pictured the brave and noble Twilight and her regal splendor.

The dancer pointed out her foot and curved her toes to a point. She extended her leg and pulled her weight forward slowly until she was bent over. Her head tipped forward and she let her rosy hair shower around her head. The braids and beads were thrown together into a mess of curls. She shifted her weight onto her foot and spun around in a pirouette, reaching her arms out slowly. Her fingers extended as she brought herself around again and dropped her arms low until her nails were scraping the floor. Discord found himself staring hotly at her slim body.

He could practically feel the heat of her body against his. His skin tingled and he knew in that instant he must have that girl—no matter what! Though she was dancing so lethargically, he knew the dance could turn to a fast passion if he could help it. The king was almost leaning out of his cold throne. The girl before him continued to dance, letting her sash drag slowly on the ground as she waltzed slowly forward, pointed every toe as she did so. Grace became her as white the lovely swan. The dancer seemed almost in tears as she turned once more and finished her lamentation by laying upon the floor and tossed her hair one final time. Her legs, her supple legs, were visible through the sheer harem pants. Discord clapped slowly for her. Fluttershy did not respond, but merely stood up and picked up her sash in both hands. Her face was stone, but her eyes shone with glimmering tears.

"You were spectacular," he admitted, though really, he wished to reveal more.

She hung her head and refused to speak. What could she possibly say to appease him?

"I shall call upon you soon," he continued, testing the waters.

She began to walk out of the room and towards her new quarters. Discord rose from his throne. Fluttershy started, scared that he would come after her. She almost froze in place until he, coming down the stairs, reached out for her.

"Stop," he commanded.

She ran out of the door and towards her room where she locked herself in. She did not seek refuge in her bed but rather wept near the door, curling up beside it. Her mind raced with thoughts of the princess. Would she come to save her? Would the royal crusader come for her and rescue her from this hellish horror? She rubbed at her eyes and gasped for air. The thought of the princess' soft violet hair kept her going now. The thought that the princess could come for her was comforting, even if it was not true. Fluttershy leaned her cheek on the cool wood of the door. She sobbed once more and let her mind go blank.

Meanwhile, the king sat upon his ebony throne, enraptured by thoughts of the girl. His eyes, once sharp, blurred with limpid thoughts of her fluid body. Each time she spun, her sash caught the light, a sensual barrier between what he could see and what he could not touch. The king found himself wanting to rip down that border between them. To be at her side was a luxury unlike any other, he imagined. He made up his mind to have her any way that he could.

The next morning, Fluttershy found that breakfast had been delivered to her. Outside of her door was a small bowl of rice and a glass of wine. A tear of bread sat upon the rice. She shrugged and took the meal into her room. Then, as she was walking back into her dreary quarters, Fluttershy thought better of it and took the food into the garden.

She quickly realized that hers was not a unique thought. The concubines of the palace had already designated the central garden and some of the adjacent areas as their breakfast spots of choice. The delicate creatures, dressed in their red sashes and glittering jewels, were sprawled out upon their blankets with serving women to attend them. Grapes and honey filled their silver platters, not a meager crust of bread.

When the dancer stepped out into the garden, her presence was met with stares and sneers. One of the women snickered and made a sort of gesture to her serving woman, who laughed. Dejected, the girl slunk away towards the far reaches of the garden near the stables. She ate her rice silently, knowing that it would not fill her by any means. Still, it was not her stomach that concerned her. Her heart pained her. This place was a prison, far from any friendly faces and warm laughter.

Just as her spirits were fading, the girl heard a soft chirp. Lifting her downcast face, she was met with a small sparrow who busied itself by pecking at the grass. She grinned and tore at the bread, sprinkling it upon the ground for the small creature. It hopped over and consumed the meal. Fluttershy held out a delicate finger and watched in amazement as the creature perched itself there, singing happily. Feeling inspired, she copied the tune in a soft voice. The bird gave a final peep and flew up, away. Fluttershy watched it go before picking up her bowl and marching back to her room.

It was only upon her return that she noticed a servant going out from her room. Fluttershy approached them, bowl folded to her chest.

"Why were you in my quarters?" she asked, almost accusingly.

The servant, a woman in plain robes, bowed.

"His Highness ordered that I bring some chests to you. I have set them before the bed so that you may go through them at your leisure. Please pardon me for going into your room unannounced."

Fluttershy shook her head frantically.

"Oh, no, no, I'm sorry. It's okay, of course it's okay. Thank you very much."

The servant had spoken true. There were three chests before her bed, each carved from a dark mahogany wood. Going to them, Fluttershy lifted the lid of the first gently and gasped. Inside, were silk dresses: one of purple and some of various shades of pink. The next chest held three pearl necklaces and dozens of glittering golden bracelets. The third housed fragrances of myrrh, lavender, and sandalwood. There was only one person who could have afforded such luxuries. Fluttershy closed the chests and hid them in the corner of her room. She would have nothing to do with him, nor let herself become one of those pompous concubines.

The evening brought about a cool breeze and a fiery sunset. Fluttershy allowed herself to stroll through the garden and enjoy some of the marvelous weather. The other women were in their own rooms, no doubt preparing themselves should they be called that night. The girl sniffed; she would have none of that.

As she was wandering through the endless maze of hedges and bushes, Fluttershy found a tiny corner of the garden with a small pond. It appeared undisturbed. She glided towards the water and broke the surface with a single touch. The water rippled and, momentarily, a fish swam towards the surface. Its golden scales shone even in the low light of the evening sky. The dancer leaned back near the pond and felt herself relax. Some insects were chirping from within the grass, but otherwise the air was still.

Suddenly, the bushes behind her rustled. She, instinctively, moved back, ready to run at any time.

"Who's there?" she called.

"A shadow," came a deep voice.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, but did not budge otherwise.

"Why have you come?"

"For company."

The naïve girl felt her defenses lower. She took a step towards the bushes.

"Are you lonely?"

There was a long silence. Fluttershy lowered herself back upon the grass and began to braid her long tresses absentmindedly.

"Yes, unbearably so," said the voice.

Fluttershy paused. The night had drawn in and the chill of the night made her shiver. She drew her arms towards her chest and hugged herself.

"Why did you come to me?" she inquired.

"You seem lonely."

The statement gave her pause and for the first time she began to wonder who it could be. It sounded like the voice of a man. It had to be a eunuch or another servant, for no other man could possible enter this sacred place. Perhaps their job was isolated. She, against her better judgement, relented and pitied the poor man. He must be as homesick and weary as she was.

"We can talk," she concluded.

"You are most kind, fair maid."

The dancer blushed, grateful that the man could not see her from behind the bushes.

"Do you miss your home?" inquired the voice.

Fluttershy bit her lip.

"How did you know I was not from this country?" she pressed.

"I heard tell in the court that a foreign maid was coming. Since I never saw you before, I figured you had to be her. Was I mistaken?"

The dancer laughed to herself. How silly she was! There was no reason, then, to be suspicious. She continued.

"Yes, that was me. I was taken as a prisoner of war."  
"You seem far too delicate for such a bloody sport."

She pouted.

"I am capable. I am a dancer; I aid the soldiers and rally them."

"Ah, most noble. You are most intriguing."

Fluttershy tugged at one of her braids.

"Thank you, but I really must be going. The night grows cold."

The voice called to her one last time.

"Good night, fair lady."

Fluttershy danced towards her quarters, smiling to herself. Though their exchange had been brief, she felt as though she had made a wonderful new friend. Already her loneliness began to dissipate. Her heart beat happily. At least until Princess Twilight came for her, she would have a new friend to talk with.

What she did not know, and could not know, was the identity of the hooded figure. From behind the bushes, the figure's eyes gleamed a sharp yellow color. His teeth seemed almost sharp, like that of a wolf. Underneath the hood was a golden crown with sharp points. When the figure was done conversing, it took the secret passage along the side of the garden and into the royal chambers.

The next morning, a plentiful breakfast arrived at Fluttershy's door. Carried by not one, but two serving women, four sliver platters full of eggs, tea, rice, white bread, and grapes were presented to her. She almost could not believe it. The women bowed and set the plates on the desk at the side of the room. Fluttershy was about to sit down and eat in her room, when another woman entered.

This woman was not a servant, but a courtier. Her face was as white as a pearl and her eyes clear as water. She was dressed in yellow robes, which marked her as one of the court.

"My lady, I have been designated to you as your personal attendant. It is truly a privilege," she said, smiling softly.

"My attendant?" asked the other, confused.

The woman tittered and busied herself moving the silver plates into a fine arrangement. She poured the tea into a ceramic cup decorated with posies.

"Of course, my lady. It is as the king ordered."

Fluttershy frowned. What was that mad-man up to?

"I am but a humble foreigner. An attendant is for a princess or a noblewoman," reasoned Fluttershy.

The woman gently brushed her shoulder with a delicate palm. She smelled of honeysuckle.

"Oh, well, I cannot say for certain, but it seems to me you have the king's favor."

The dancer blushed madly.

Then, shaking her head, she decided to put it out of her mind. He was tormenting her, nothing more. She would never be his harlot.

"Well," breezed Fluttershy, "what is your name?"

The woman began to make the bed, humming to herself.

"My name? It is Lady Lily."

Fluttershy nodded.

"How elegant."

The dancer knew she could no longer maintain the façade of lady and ate with fervor. The rice was fluffy and smelled of jasmine; the eggs were fresh, something she had not had in years. The luxury were the grapes, which were pungent and sweet, not at all like the fermented ones she had accustomed herself to eating. Though she still was resolute in that the king was her enemy, the food was certainly appreciated.

"Lady Lily?"

"Yes, my lady."

"If I were to get a message out, how would I do that?"

The woman paused and turned to the dancer with a grave slowness.

"Why do you ask?"

Fluttershy bowed her head.

"No reason."

Lady Lily adjusted the sleeve of her robe and kneeled beside her mistress. Her face glowed with curiosity.

"Is it for your lover?" the lady pursued.

The girl buried her face in her hands, bands sweeping down around them. The lady smiled to herself, she had a talent for reading people. Slowly, she rose and grabbed a silver brush from one of the chests. Maintaining her silence, she drew toward her mistress and began to brush her hair.

Each stroke seemed to calm the girl and she felt her worry wash away with each stroke of the brush. Lady Lily undid each of her small braids and removed the beads, coins, and feathers that littered the rosy locks.

"This castle has very strict security. If it did not, our king would surely face danger. Not to mention, the Lost Labyrinth guards the castle grounds. However, if you must carry a message outward, I will see what I can do."

Fluttershy grinned. If she could just send a message to Twilight, perhaps she would be able to rescue her. Even more important, if Princess Twilight could make her way through the Lost Labyrinth, she could lay siege to the castle…and kill the Mad King Discord.

The lady lowered the brush, satisfied that the rosy hair of the dancer now glowed, without the aid of the coins and other trinkets that had once been lodged in it. The woman went to the chest and withdrew a long mauve dress with a soft shape to it. It was embroidered with gold along the seams.

"I think this will do nicely," Lady Lily commented.

Fluttershy clung to her outfit, skimpy as it was.

"Why should I have to change?" she pouted.

Lady Lily stood the dancer up and began to unlace her top.

"The king has called the court, this includes all of his ladies."

The girl scoffed.

"I am not his."

"Nevertheless, you must attend. Do not fear, it is unlike he will address you directly. Those of higher station normally are called upon first."

She nodded and slipped the dress over her head. It fit like a glove. The top was cut low so that her pert breasts were all but exposed. A golden braid of rope cinched the middle, drawing it her slim waist. Upon her forehead, Lady Lily affixed a golden circlet.

"You are truly a vision, my lady," gushed the woman, admiring her work.

Fluttershy picked up a silver-handled mirror. Her reflection was foreign to her. In it was a simple lady and not the free spirit she used to be. Would Princess Twilight still think her lovely if she saw her like this?

Would the king find her lovely?

With her new escort in tow, Fluttershy walked through the courtyard towards the throne room. She could see many of the other women heading the same direction with all of their ladies-in-waiting along. Some had decked themselves in jewels and lace, wanting nothing more than to catch their king's eye.

All of the women were filed by order of importance. His favorite concubines, with no less than ten ladies-in-waiting each, sat towards the front, practically at the foot of the throne. Fluttershy was at the very back, feeling more self-conscious than ever. Though she knew that she had nothing to prove to any of these snobs, she still felt on display. She was nothing more than a prize peacock here. Princess Twilight would have never treated her this way.

The Mad King entered, a troop of guards at his heels, and sat upon his marble throne. His eyes studied the women before him. He bit at a long fingernail and observed as the women squirmed in their places. Then, to everyone's surprise, he called one of them forward.

"Fluttershy, come forward," he commanded in a low voice.

Shaking, she tiptoed towards the center of the room. She did not bow, but her head was hung. The soft hair spilled forward to cover her fear.

"Dance for us," he urged, smiling widely.

She drew herself together, standing straight as a board. Though internally she was shaking, she remained resolute. She had to.

"No."

The Mad King have a cackle.

"What was that, my little desert flower?"

Fluttershy sneered.

"No, I refuse to dance for you."

His face, though dark, turned a deep maroon. A vein pulsed near his temple.

"Child, you dare not refuse a king for a third time."

Her heart was racing.

"I cannot dance with these women watching," she sniffed.

Lady Lily watched closely, and bit her lip. What this young girl was doing was simply unheard of.

Discord lifted a hand and all of the women, some with offended looks and others with passive acceptance, filed out of the room. Lady Lily was the last.

"Please, be careful," whispered the woman.

The door closed and once again there remained only the two. Fluttershy stood alone, garbed in her simple finery. The king sat on high, patiently waiting for his pleasure.

"They are gone," he stated simply.

Fluttershy gave a nod.

"Yes, if only for them not to hear what I have to say."

The king scoffed, but gave in.

"And what might that be?"

"Send me home."

He narrowed his hawk-like eyes.

"And why should I do that?"

"I am no use to you. There are plenty of women for you here."

Discord stroked his goatee.

"I have plenty because I deserve so. You, however, are my little jewel. None of the other women dance. It is beneath them, after all."

The girl's heart panged. It was yet another reminder of what she was not: noble, refined, and of high-birth. Princess Twilight was all of those things.

"Please, send me home," Fluttershy wept, her resolve broken.

Discord shook his head and the conversation seemed over.

"You will come to me when I send for you," he added.

Fluttershy crumpled onto the cold floor. She did not hear the king leave.

Defeated, she slunk off to her secret spot in the garden. The concubines were once again meandering near the fountain at the center of the plaza. They shot her looks of bitterness and hate. This was the woman, after all, that had banished them from the king's sight with only a word. One sniffed and leaned in to her ladies-in-waiting.

"How proud this girl seems!"

The lady in waiting giggled.

"Ah, but this dirty peasant is nothing compared to you, my noble lady!"

Fluttershy tried not to listen, but their words stung. She was just a peasant. Once she had felt she was a warrior, but now she was a prisoner. Her feet carried her to the corner of the garden, where she could curl up behind the magnolia bushes. The scent of the flowers was pungent, almost fecund.

She wept.

A voice, once more, called out to her.

"Why those sad tears, my lady?"

Fluttershy hiccupped.

"Please leave me alone."

"Tell me your sorrows," pleaded the voice.

Her heart hung heavy. Though she knew it was foolish to reveal herself to an unknown entity, she felt so alone that her mind could not reason her out of her heart's desire. The loneliness that she thought once faded came back with full-force. When would she be delivered from this hell?

"I am lonely here. There is no one like me."

"Surely, there is one person you can speak to."

"No. I am a peasant, an object," wept the girl.

There was a long pause.

"You do not believe that, do you?"  
Fluttershy curled up.

"I am at the king's whims. How can I not believe I am an object?"

"Perhaps, perhaps you will come to love him…" reasoned the voice.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow.

"That cannot be," she said at last, "for he is a monster."

"Then you do not love him?"  
She laughed bitterly.

"Of course not. My princess will soon come for me, then I will be rid of this hell."

There was another pause.

"I must go," stated the voice.

The girl let herself weep for a time before collecting herself and returning to her room. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to her, the hooded figure slipped back into the king's chambers.

Discord removed his cowl and tossed it aside. So, the girl was in love with that upright, goody-goody Princess Twilight? That could change. Besides, Princess Twilight would never come for the girl here. Still, it did not seem as though the little dancer was warming up to his castle. His gifts, obviously, had not helped. So, what then?

Discord bit his nail. Never before had he thought so hard upon what someone else had needed. He ignored this strange feeling swelling within his chest, shaking it away with a nod of the head. Still, it might help if he created something to endear himself to her. Looking around, his keen eyes took in the beauty of the garden about him. Perhaps, yes, perhaps that could work. He smiled to himself and departed from the garden.

The next morning broke in the wee hours of the morning. The sun bathed the land with a soft pink glow. The dancer, in her chambers, stirred. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings. A small chest, a table, and a few dresses strewn about the room. She sat up and sighed. Up above the light streamed in through the bars on her window. The shadows lengthened on the floor. With a sigh, she stood up. This place was still a prison. Nothing had changed.

There was a knock upon the door. Fluttershy bid the knocker entrance and Lady Lily, her attendant, strode in. She was dressed in an orange dress with a sweeping skirt and cropped top. Her smile, however, was even more radiant.

"Good morning, mistress. How did you sleep?"

Fluttershy shrugged. Lady Lily, believing this was a sign, pressed onwards.

"Did…did he call you? How are you feeling?"

"No, Lily, he did not."

The other drew back, as if affronted.

"Well, no matter, it will be soon now."

The dancer shrugged. Lady Lily put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Something will work out, you will see."

There came a second knock upon the door. Fluttershy scowled.

"Why can you not leave me alone?!" she screamed.

Lady Lily answered the door as if nothing had occurred. A guard waited on the other side. She exchanged pleasantries with him and then shut the door once more. When she turned to face her mistress, a smile was plastered onto her face.

"You have been summoned!"

After a ten minutes of whining, Lady Lily finally persuaded the girl to dress appropriately. The maid fixed a mass of braids and loops into the girls hair, fastening bits of gold and flowers into each piece. On her wrists, she fasted loops of gold and amber. Fluttershy held up her hands. The bracelets wore her down, like shackles. Together, the women went to the king's courtroom. However, only the dancer entered. Lady Lily gave one last smile, praying that her optimism would pass to the other. It did not and the door shut between them.

The dancer walked gracefully to the center of the room and gave a little bow. Her face was as cool as water, eyes equally as clear. She would not falter before this man. Discord gazed down from above. His eyes met hers. She frowned.

The silence dragged on for a long minute. It was then that the dancer noticed they were quite alone. She stood, bracelets clinking on her wrists as she shifted upright.

"You called me," she stated matter-of-factly.

He nodded.

"I have something for you."

Fluttershy put up a hand.

"I do not require more dresses."

The Mad King stood suddenly from his throne. Fluttershy retracted her hand. Had she incited his anger? Her coolness melted away and her teal eyes grew wide with terror as he drew near to her. She had never realized how tall he was, nearly two heads above her own. His cape, ratted at the ends, dragged down the stairs as he approached. Finally, the man stood before her. She gulped, but tried to maintain her composure.

"Come with me."

He offered her his arm. She felt she could not refuse and placed a delicate hand on it. She looked to his sleeve. The fabric was a rich purple, expensive in quality, but it was damaged slightly from wear. Was the kingdom hurting financially? Fluttershy shook her head. What did it matter, anyway? If they all starved it would make it all too simple for her princess to find her. That would be the day.

Together the odd pair strode out the door and through the gardens. The other women in the compound stood at the edges of the buildings, fanning themselves in the shadows. Their faces were taut with jealously. Fluttershy kept her focus forward. What was he going to show her? Her chest fluttered; she took a steadying breath. With all of these people around, surely he would not harm her?

Finally, at the edge of the garden, Discord stepped aside to reveal his surprise. There was a small bench next to the pond now. Around the bench grew an exquisite flower of ivory and pink. It's petals stretched out as the vines of the stems wove around the bench and the pond. It was a quaint addition to the lovely garden. Fluttershy smiled for the first time. She looked up at the king. His dark face grew lighter with a soft, expectant gaze.

"I love it! What a charming area!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

The king nodded.

"If you would like, tomorrow I can have a tree planted behind the bench, so that one day you may have shade near this pond."

Fluttershy nodded enthusiastically. She went to the water's edge and looked down into the shallow water. A fish came to her, rippling the water as it jumped into the air. She giggled, delighted, and made her way to the bench.

Discord looked over at her, mesmerized. Her pale body was in full sunlight. It glowed with a youthful radiance. Her chest rose in fell rhythmically. Her dress clung to each line and curve of her body. Feeling overwhelmed, he kept his distance.

The dancer noticed that the king was not approaching her. Feeling soothed from the gesture, she went to him.

"Did you call me for a dance, perchance?"

He nodded.

She smiled shyly and glanced downward.

"Well, for the lovely gift, I suppose a dance could suffice as payment."

Discord went to the bench and sat down, stroking his white beard thoughtfully. His eagle eyes were focused on the girl, who was tiptoeing around the water's edge. With one soft toe she kicked up a wave of water, making it sparkle in the light.

The dancer swept from the water's edge with a bound, kicking up her legs. She landed on the soft grass on the point of her toe. She turned in a quick circle, throwing her hands up to the blue sky. Fluttershy tossed her hair and gave a pout.

Her feet moved quickly across the lawn. She leapt into the air, stretching out her legs straight. Her sash flew over her head, arching over her like a rainbow. Every part of her body shimmered as the sun blazed behind her. She landed on her tiptoes and stood upright, giving a quick bow.

The king paused when she finished. She breathed heavily, smiling as she did so. She, daringly, sat down on the bench next to him. Her heartbeat quickened, though she was already out of breath. His, unbeknownst to her, beat faster as well.

"You are very talented, mistress," whispered the king.

The girl blushed, hands flying to her face.

"Oh no, not at all. I only do this because I'm too weak to fight."

Discord chuckled.

"Good thing for me, then."

The mood grew tense once more. Fluttershy collected her thoughts. Though he was the ruler that was the most feared in the land, he did not seem so dangerous all the time. To be honestly, she believed him to be more lonely than anything. Still, while he was opposing her princess she could not stand to be too close to him.

"Mistress, if I called you tonight, would you come to me?"

Fluttershy frowned deeply. How could he be so crass? After they had shared a pleasant moment…

"No. I will not come to you."

She waited for his reaction. Would he force her to come? She knew that she was already pushing her luck, but yet this seemed the best option. She would never bow to his whims, even if he did have a glimmer of good within him.

"Very well."

Surprisingly, the Mad King departed without another word. Fluttershy was left in the garden wondering to herself. While she was pleasantly surprised there was no consequence for her response, something nagged at her. That could not be it. What was this madman up to?

That evening, the girl returned to the garden. She foolishly hoped the presence would return to her, to comfort her. Even more imprudently, she had neglected to tell Lady Lily about the mysterious voice from the bushes. Somewhere within her, she knew that this was a dangerous game. However, perhaps if she befriended the voice it could steal her outside of the castle. After all, it was a clearly a person that did not want to be found.

So as the skies grew quiet and the garden darkened Fluttershy waited near the bushes. She looked over at the pond. Dancing for the king was exhilarating; he watched her every step. Even so, how could he ask her for something so carnal? It was inappropriate at best.

"Hello, princess."

Fluttershy started.

"Oh, it is you! You returned!"

The voice laughed.

"Only for you, princess."

Fluttershy folded her arms, drawing them close to her chest. She frowned lightly, lip pouting slightly.

"Do not call me that. I am worth nothing here."

"I do not believe that. You are a wonderful dancer."

Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?"

"I am everywhere, sweetheart."

Fluttershy moved slowly away from where she was seated. Somehow, she had to get back to her room. It was no longer safe here.

"Do you still want to go home?"

This made the girl pause. Of course she did.

"Yes."

"For the princess?"

"Yes."

Above, a crow called in the distance. Fluttershy stood, eager to return to her room. The wind pushed her forward. She pulled her arms closer as she stalked away. The voice would not see nor hear from her any longer. She did not whisper goodbye, did not wait to hear a last word. The foolishness had ended. She would escape on her own, somehow.

When the girl returned to her chambers, she found Lady Lily waiting there. The attendant had already laid out an exquisite nightgown. It was sheer white silk with golden threading on the top. Next to it, she had arranged a bowl of fragrant water and a small flask of frankincense. Lady Lily did not speak, but began to undress the dancer bracelet by bracelet and ribbon by ribbon until there was nothing left but a naked girl with long, limp hair. She brought the girl over to the nightstand and washed her with the rosewater from head to foot. She put the gown over her head and began to brush her soft hair with a comb and the fragrant oil. There was no need for words. The truth was understood.

Lady Lily brought the girl outside, covering her with an ornate shawl. They walked side by side down the winding path towards the largest set of chambers. The guard at the front parted the impressive doors for the ladies and they were brought inside. Lady Lily bowed deeply and presented the girl before her. A second guard bid her entrance after scanning her person for weaponry. The attendant gave the girl one last look. Fluttershy pleaded silently for her to stay, but the other departed.

Fluttershy, at the point of tears, proceeded into the next room. The scent of flowers hit her. She waved her hand in front of her face; it was smoke.

"Good evening, princess."

The dancer paused at the doorway. She clutched the edges of her nightgown. That voice was the same as the one she had heard earlier that evening. Could it be? She cursed her stupidity. Of course it was him. How could she have poured her heart out to someone she barely knew?

"King Discord…" she ventured.

The smoke began to clear and Fluttershy's vision adjusted. Though it was a large space, it was littered with urns and rugs. She avoided these things and took a seat at the very edge of the bed. Her figure was turned away from the man. She hung her head. Her eyes focused on the row of candles before her. Their small flames were like shimmering stars in the dark night. From them, the incense grew stronger and more sultry. She felt her senses grow dull.

A large, cold hand wrapped around her shoulder. She shuddered. Warm breath filled her ear.

"Do you truly loath me so much?"

"I do."

He retracted his hand, but planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"I am sorry."

"You are crass."

Discord, clothed only in trousers, drew her close. She gave in, but her eyes were blank. The warmth between them grew. The dancer draped her lithe arms around his neck. The man felt her slim waist between his arms. He buried his face into her shoulder.

In the low light, only the shadows of her face below her eyes and nose could be perceived. Discord touched her cheek gently; she allowed this. He pursued this further and kissed her upon the lips. They were sweet like honey.

Fluttershy received it well and returned the affection. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders as she drew closer towards the man. Then, suddenly, the man broke off from her.

"Fluttershy…"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Dance for me."

The girl stood slowly, fingertips tracing her body as she did so. Her fingers twirled as she spun slowly on her heel, reaching out for the space around her. Avoiding the objects around her, she bent down and picked up the skirt of her dress, pulling it up with her. She dropped it quickly, before revealing the tops of her thighs. Her hair burned in the low light and she tossed it slowly from side to side. The dancer shook her hips slowly and allowed herself to fall near the edge of the bed. Her hair spread around the bed and her chest rose seductively upward.

"You are beautiful," said the king, crawling on his knees to her.

Fluttershy blushed.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" asked he, his face drawing near hers.

With their lips a breath apart, Fluttershy knew that she must make her choice. The air in the room was heavy with the smell of flowers. Around her she felt enclosed with the trinkets about the chamber. Above her was a king, no longer man, but rather a man, begging for her company. Could she possibly deny this man?

Discord kissed her sweetly.

"What do you say, princess?"

Fluttershy closed her eyes…

Morning broke silently. Light streamed in through the windows and fell gently upon the bed. The girl blinked, her lashes still partly obscuring her vision. Her hands grasped at a silken sheet and pulled it towards her. She smelled the fresh dewy air and smiled sweetly. As she breathed out, a warm limb pulled her close. This woke her from her dreamy slumber.

"Good morning, princess," said a kindly voice.

Fluttershy rolled over to face him. Her eyes met his. For once, the king did not seem so intimidating, lying there with his chest bare. The dark skin was basked in the light instead of the normal shadow he carried behind him. With a smile, he extended his hand to meet her cheek.

"Do not leave just yet, princess."

She kissed the tip of his nose.

"I suppose…for a moment," she laughed lightly.

The birds were chirping in the garden outside of the window. The girl sat up to listen closer. She hummed their song in the back of her throat. The king sat up beside her.

"I should be going, your majesty," Fluttershy blushed.

He reached for her arm. His eyes looked pitiful and longing.

"But, I—"

Suddenly, there was a rap at the door. A guard rushed in, panting.

"WHO DARES?" Discord growled.

The guard proceeded anyways, bowing deeply before he did so.

"Sir, Princess Twilight Sparkle has found the castle. She is outside the labyrinth."

"What? How?"  
"Sir, she is awaiting you on the battlefield. The fire emblem is on her arm and the holy sword is in her hand."

The king threw his fist on the headboard. Fluttershy leapt back, her hands on her face. The man tore off the covers and began to dress.

"Ready the men! I will meet her! We will see if her 'holy sword' is any match for my black magic!"

The guard departed in a rush, leaving the door open in his hurried frenzy. Fluttershy, still seated in bed, reached out for the man.

"Please, don't go out there," she pleaded.

The Mad King paused his seething. His soft gaze fell upon the girl in the bed. She looked woeful with tears in her teal eyes. Could he really risk everything now? He placed a grieve on his arm and shook his head. A crown of gold he placed upon his hand.

"The princess will die."

Fluttershy scrambled over towards him, sheet barely concealing her modesty. Discord walked towards the door.

"If you leave, I will never see you again," she said solemnly.

She saw the man stop in the door way. His cape fluttered as the wind pushed in from the doorway. She reached out for it, then pulled her hand back.

"I am sorry," he whispered.

"So am I."

When the figured disappeared, Fluttershy felt herself give in. She felt the tears come once again. If only the princess had not come so soon. If only she had come sooner. The girl sobbed once loudly and wiped the tears from her eyes. If Princess Twilight came for her, all of her dreams would come true at last; if she came, the king would surely be dead. She bit her lip. Someone would arrive at the doorway for her. The other would be eaten by worms.

There was a frightening screech in the garden. Fluttershy's head whipped up. The crows were gathering. She stood up and walked, clothed in only the silk sheet, out the door. Outside the sun was beaming. She felt it warm her scalp. Her bare feet traced an unseen path towards the edge of the garden. Fluttershy gazed up. Just over that stone wall was a battle. Someone would die today.

She sat near her pool and patiently waited. The sun, lofty and proud, eventually began to fall. The once well-lit greens of the garden began to grow dark with shadow and shade. The girl laid her head upon her knee. Someone would come for her any moment now, but who? If the princess came she could finally leave this place. No more would she be subject to another's will. If the Mad King stood before her, what would she do?

If neither returned, life could remain at a standstill.

Fluttershy gazed in the pool. In the reflection she saw a withered woman with listless eyes. The beauty of her rosy hair had all but faded. Whomever would come for her now would not find what had been, only what remained.

A figure approached. Fluttershy froze in place.

"I am here for you."

She nodded. The figure picked her up. She snuggled closely.

"I hoped you would come," she whispered sweetly.

"Nothing could stop me."

Fluttershy held tight to the figure.

"Take me home," she whispered.

The war ended that year with the defeat of the Mad King. Princess Twilight Sparkle ruled her kingdom with the wisdom that led her to end the war at last. She took a husband that year and they ruled side by side. At her court, people used to say that there was a dancer so beautiful that she could make anyone's heart melt instantly. The woman spent her days dancing away at the edges of the palace until her feet bled. Then, one day, in a fever of steps and spins, she fell…and never stood again.

The princess, as she had promised the dancer, buried her in a lovely garden of lilacs and hydrangeas. The butterflies that inhabited the garden began to grow more numerous. To the untrained eye, it appeared as if each fragile creature was dancing.


End file.
